Technical Field
The invention relates to a diagnosis method and a diagnosis apparatus, and more particularly, relates to a method and an apparatus for herpes zoster diagnosis.
Description of Related Art
Herpes zoster is a skin disease that is drawing more and more attention in recent years. The patient may have varicella chickenpox over areas on the skin when being infected with varicella zoster virus. After the varicella heals, the virus may still lurk in the dermatome. The virus may become active again if the body's immune system weakens. In such case, herpes may start to grow on the skin and have a strip distribution along the dermatome. Herpes mostly appear on one of the left and right sides of the body and often occur on the chest and the head and neck.
Once the virus infects the nerves, it will damage the nerves and cause severe pain. The pain may last several months or even years after the herpes heals. Therefore, early diagnosis and timely treatment of the disease is the only way to reduce or prevent the suffering. Currently, the diagnosis of herpes zoster still relies on doctors' professional judgment. It may be difficult for the general public to diagnose herpes zoster by themselves. Most people go to the doctors when they start to feel the pain, but it is usually too late for timely treatment by then. Consequently, pain is inevitable.